Junnosuke
Mirumoto Junnosuke was once a general in the Imperial Legions under Toturi Tsudao. Brash and ruthless, he was stripped of his rank and family name after Bayushi Paneki brought information to Mirumoto Uso of an incident during Junnosuke's time in the Imperial Legion. As the ronin Junnosuke he plotted his revenge against Tsudao. Youth Junnosuke was trained by Mirumoto Reikan. Consumed, by Shawn Carman His father was Mirumoto Kazuki, a hero of the Scorpion Coup. Test of the Sword, by Rich Wulf Combat Style As a Mirumoto samurai he was skilled in the use of the daisho technique. He would sometimes use special weapons such as Tamori's Flame, most notably in battles against the Phoenix. Tamori's Flame (Promotional) Imperial Legionnaire Junnosuke was under the command of Yogo Kitagi, and brother-in-arms of Kitsu Dejiko. Seeking Yobanjin During a patrol against Yobanjin riders Junnosuke reached a Phoenix village, hoping to encounter them inside. Although enraged there was no sign of the Yobanjin Junnosuke was confident they were in the village, rather than risking them escaping he ordered the village razed to the ground, including a temple to Jurojin. Betrayal Soldiers under Kitagi's command secretly concealed any trails of the Yobanjin, and when Dejiko arrived at the village after Junnosuke's departure, she could not find any evidence of Yobanjin presence. With Kitagi's plan to destroy Junnosuke's career clear Junnosuke revealed that his sensei had give him a scroll that bound the Kitagi to the assassination of Gaheris' son and using this he blackmailed the scorpion. As the plot had already progressed its effects could only be limited. A bargain was made, after one member of Junnosuke's family became ill, he would return to his duties at home, honorably leaving the Legion. In return the scroll would remain unrevealed. Junnosuke was not surprised when his mother died four days later. War of Fire and Snow Battle of Ki-Rin's Shrine During the Dragon-Phoenix War he commanded a Dragon army in the Battle of Ki-Rin's Shrine in 1158. Junnosuke used a special catapult, Dragon's Breath, against concealed shugenja. In the middle of the battle Junnosuke killed the Phoenix commander in a duel. Scorpion forces attacked the rear of the Phoenix forces and the Dragon were also supported by Monks who were fomer members of the Dragon. Junnosuke achieved a victory and the lands of the Ki-Rin's Shrine were seized by the Dragon. The Battle of Ki-Rin's Shrine, by Shawn Carman Attacking the Lion In 1159 Four Winds, p. 36 while the Kitsu Tombs were being disrupted with Tsuno skirmishes, Junnosuke went to fight the Lion Clan, the allies of the Phoenix. Mirumoto Junnosuke (A Perfect Cut flavor) Hantei Naseru had spies within the Lion and knew their weak points, information which was quickly passed to Junnosuke. Inside Agent (A Perfect Cut flavor) When the beasts fled toward the Hall of Ancestors, Tsudao's Legions moved to intercept, but found themselves cut off by Junnosuke's army. Stand Your Ground (A Perfect Cut flavor) Tsudao demanded he join her ranks or face her in a duel. Junnosuke accepted the challenge, but was defeated by Tsudao. Rather than kill him however she demanded his surrender which he refused, seeing her actions as open disrespect for their commander the Dragon troops almost came to arms when Bayushi Paneki arrived. Tsudao's Challenge (A Perfect Cut flavor) Becoming a Ronin Bayushi Paneki, an Imperial Legionnaire, had gone to the Iron Mountain Dojo to see Mirumoto Daimyo Mirumoto Uso. The Scorpion gave Uso a scroll which he claimed contained information that would bring great dishonor to the Dragon clan. Legacy, by Shawn Carman Paneki left with orders from Uso casting Junnosuke out of Dragon Clan and arranged for twenty thousand koku of rice to be shipped from the Scorpion clan to the impoverished Dragon lands. Paneki's arrival at the duel preventing further conflict. Junnosuke was made a ronin and Paneki assumed control of the Dragon troops. Junnosuke blamed Tsudao for the event, and re-focused his hatred towards her. Part of the army at his command followed him, as Mirumoto Settan. A Matter of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman Death While ronin Junnosuke made dark alllies, like Shahai. One will Fall (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Shahai sought to corrupt him and Junnosuke became a wicked man, Fury, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf and the ronin was magically bound to Shahai's will. In 1159 Junnosuke fought the Imperial Legions led by Toturi Tsudao in the Shinomen Mori, when the Imperials were fighting the Tsuno, but Tsudao defeated him and Shahai must flee. Junnosuke's corpse was never recovered. Empress, by Shawn Carman Tsudao killed him in a duel. In the end he remembered the Way of the Dragon. Junnosuke sacrificed himself and saved the life of Toturi Tsudao. If not for Junnosuke, Tsudao would have perished. Son Junnosuke had a son, Mirumoto Kenzo, who believed that his father's soul had been imprisoned in the Shamesword Fury which was crafted by Kokujin. Four Winds, p. 142 Mirumoto Uso was killed by Asako Tsuruko wielding Fury, giving Junnosuke his revenge against his former Lord. Fury, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf External Links * Mirumoto Junnosuke (A Perfect Cut) * Junnosuke (Dark Allies) Mirumoto Junnosuke Category:Ronin